Les Fondateurs
by Sengetsu
Summary: Un chapitre par Fondateur pour une courte biographie qui vous présentera la façon dont je les vois.
1. Helga Poufsouffle

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Ça fait pas mal de temps que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur les Fondateurs mais je n'arrivais jamais à savoir comment le présenter._

 _J'ai finalement trouvé en lisant la fanfiction « Quelques faits sans importance sur les Malefoy » de **Ywena**. J'ai réutilisé le même style qu'elle, un peu retravaillé pour qu'il me corresponde plus. Donc un grand merci à elle ! D'ailleurs si vous ne la connaissez pas il faut absolument que vous passiez sur son profil : ses fics sont tout simplement géniales ! _

_Cette fic sera courte : quatre chapitres pour vous présenter comment je vois les Fondateurs. C'est donc un avis totalement subjectif, que ce soit dit ! Elle sera exclusivement narrative._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas (et pourquoi) et si vous les voyez différemment de moi._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Helga Poufsouffle**

Helga Poufsouffle naquit au cœur de l'automne, la saison où on récolte les résultats d'une année de dur labeur. La saison où on sait si l'hiver sera marqué par la famine ou par trois repas par jour, aussi maigres soient –ils.

Elle fut la 7ème enfant d'une fratrie qui en compta 11. La 7ème fille d'une mère elle-même 7ème fille. Avec un tel ascendant, Helga ne pouvait devenir qu'une personne extraordinaire.

Ses parents et sa famille furent –ils sorciers ? La question ne trouva jamais de réponse.

Certes, sa mère était la guérisseuse la plus renommée de la région. On disait que les gens venaient de mille lieues à la ronde pour acquérir ses breuvages contre quelques sous, un lapin, des épices, un bijou. Personne ne connaissait aussi bien les plantes qu'elle. Savoir qu'elle partageait régulièrement avec toute personne lui en faisant la demande.

Certes, son père ne revenait jamais bredouille de la chasse et savait toujours quand commencer la moisson pour éviter les averses qui gâcheraient ce dur labeur.

Mais aucun ne posséda jamais de baguette. Aucun ne prononça jamais le moindre sort. Ils faisaient simplement. Et personne ne les associa jamais à la magie, cet art noir si effrayant que pratiquaient les démons.

La petite Helga grandit entourée d'attention, tantôt surveillée par sa mère qui lui parlait doucement des mystères de la terre, tantôt embarquée par son père lorsqu'il partait de longues heures en forêt. Et dès qu'elle tînt sur ses jambes, se furent ses sœurs qui la tirèrent hors de la maison au sol de terre battu qui l'avait vue naître.

Les sœurs Poufsouffles étaient connues dans les collines alentours. On entendait les 7 filles rire quand elles courraient dans les champs, semant leur bonne humeur partout où elles passaient. L'une d'elle usa t –elle un jour de la magie ? Helga ne le sut jamais. L'aînée, Anne, prit mari dans un village voisin alors que sa benjamine avait à peine 5ans et fut rapidement trop accaparée par ses propres enfants pour continuer à dévales les collines en riant. Les autres suivirent rapidement.

En grandissant, les cheveux d'Helga s'éclaircirent, finissant par adopter les milles et uns reflets des feuilles d'automne. Étaient –ils roux ? Étaient –ils bruns ? Était – ce important ? Sa longue cascade de cheveux auburn était belle, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Helga fit de la magie pour la première fois à l'âge de 7 ans. Un soir, son père s'inquiétait de pluie absente depuis trop longtemps. Et le lendemain, à son réveil, la pluie tombait à flots. C'était une pluie comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Et quand il regarda dehors, il trouva la petite Helga, debout sous les trombes d'eau. Elle lui dit en souriant que les récoltes allaient avoir de l'eau comme ça.

Son père était –il sorcier ? Helga ne le sut jamais, mais il se contenta de sourire, d'embrasser son front et de la remercier. A partir de cette année là, les récoltes furent plus fournies les unes que les autres dans la région. Il faisait toujours doux et pluvieux au printemps, chaud mais entrecoupé d'averses régulières en été, frais mais vivifiant en automne et glacial en hiver.

Ce que l'Histoire oublia, ce fut que Helga Poufsouffle fut la plus extraordinaire sorcière élémentaire que porta le monde depuis la disparition de Merlin.

Elle accomplissait sans baguette des miracles jamais reproduis par la suite. Elle apprit de sa mère l'art du soin et la connaissance des plantes.

Et quand son père se fit vieux et que ses frères étaient encore trop jeunes, elle prit la responsabilité d'entretenir les récoltes. Elle faucha les blés, instruisit ses frères, mit du pain sur leur table. On lui avait appris qu'on obtenait rien sans travailler, alors elle travaillait et en retirait une grande satisfaction.

Mais Helga fut également une enfant, puis une jeune adulte rêveuse. Le dimanche, après la messe, elle quittait sa famille, et elle allait marcher dans la forêt ses chaussures autours du cou. Elle parlait aux animaux et aux arbres, elle écoutait ce que la nature lui disait. Ce fut comme ça qu'elle rencontra des Créatures que peu de gens peuvent prétendre avoir côtoyé. Des naïades, des nymphes, des lutins. Et comme elle était exempte de peur et de préjugés, ces êtres lui parlèrent, lui apprenant le langage de l'eau, la présence d'une âme dans chaque chose vivante.

Ce que l'Histoire oublia, c'est que Helga Poufsouffle fut la première à enseigner la langue de l'eau.

Quand Helga grandit, elle devînt une adulte de 18 ans travailleuse, joyeuse, altruiste. Ses cheveux d'automne n'avaient pas cessé de pousser auréolant un visage hâlé par le travail aux champs au milieu duquel brillaient deux yeux bleus comme le ciel d'été. Elle était un peu replète, mais c'était là le signe qu'elle était bien nourrie. Oui, Helga était séduisante. Ça aussi, l'Histoire oublia de le mentionner.

Naturellement, la question du mariage arriva. Quel dommage cela aurait été qu'une si belle fille n'ait pas d'enfants ! Mais Helga n'était pas prête à se marier. Helga était aussi rêveuse que travailleuse. Elle regardait les cavaliers et les marchants passer et elle se demandait ce qu'il y avait là bas, plus loin, au-delà de la colline. Qu'est ce que le monde cachait comme merveilles ?

Le temps et les rumeurs la forcèrent à céder. Elle se maria au forgeron du le village. Il avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bruns chaleureux. Quand il la regardait, personne n'aurait pu mettre en doute les liens les unissant même s'ils ne s'étaient pas mariés par amour.

Un peu plus d'un an après leur mariage elle donna naissance à une petite fille qu'elle appela Elvira. La petite mourut à 3 ans, foudroyée par la maladie qui emporta également son père, laissant Helga seule, malheureuse et enceinte. Elle retourna vivre dans le foyer de ses parents qui avaient bien besoin d'aide. Helga était toujours travailleuse. Mais Helga rêvait plus que jamais de s'en aller, loin du malheur s'étant abattu sur elle. Malheureusement son enfance s'en était allée. Helga avait 30 ans soit bien trop pour partir.

Puis, un jour, tout changea. Un jour, alors qu'elle était assise au bord d'un ruisseau, échangeant avec une naïade, quelqu'un la vit.

Un jeune homme avec une crinière mordorée pourvu d'une barbe et d'une épée rutilante au côté. Un chevalier. Helga prit peur. Elle savait ce qu'on faisait aux gens pourvus de magie comme elle. Elle savait qu'elle serait jugée coupable de sorcellerie pour avoir été vue à parler avec un être fait d'eau.

Mais le chevalier ne cria pas. Il ne s'enfuit pas. Ne la ramena pas de force jusqu'au village le plus proche pour la faire juger et brûler vive. Non. L'homme posa doucement un genou à terre, de l'autre côté du ruisseau. Et il parla d'une voix grave, basse et sérieuse. Il lui parla des sorciers, ces gens qui, loin d'être maléfiques, étaient simplement différents. De ces enfants qui avaient besoin qu'on leur enseigne comment dompter leur magie, comment se protéger. Il lui parla d'un projet fou. Une école pour tous ces enfants différents. Il lui parla de la rumeur qui l'avait fait venir jusque là, à la recherche d'un quatrième sorcier extraordinaire pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Il lui parla d'une personne si puissante qu'elle pouvait manipuler le temps d'une pensée. Il lui parla d'Elle.

Ce que l'Histoire oublia aussi de mentionner, ce fut que Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard vinrent chercher Poufsouffle et non l'inverse.

Helga commença par refuser. Elle n'avait plus l'âge. On avait besoin d'elle. Elle était enceinte. Gryffondor revînt 7 mois plus tard, accompagné d'une femme pâle aux longs cheveux bruns et d'un homme maigre si blond qu'il avait l'air d'avoir des cheveux blancs. Serdaigle et Serpentard furent sceptiques. Qu'est ce qu'une paysanne illettrée et sans baguette pouvait apporter à leur Grand Projet ?

Helga était gentille, serviable, souriante, aimable et altruiste. Mais elle n'admettait en aucun cas qu'on la traite de cette façon. Les montures de Serdaigle et Serpentard les désarçonnèrent brutalement et ils atterrirent le nez dans une flaque de boue qui n'aurait jamais dû être là, puisque le soleil d'été brillait haut dans le ciel et asséchait les sols. Ils n'apprécièrent pas le tour qui leur avait été joué, et tentèrent de se venger, sortant leurs baguettes d'un geste vif. Baguettes qui se mirent à fleurir dès qu'ils les pointèrent sur elle, devenant inutilisables.

Ce que l'Histoire oublia, ce fut que Helga Poufsouffle, illettrée et sans baguette, rendit impuissant deux des plus puissants sorciers de leur époque en quelques secondes.

Malgré ce début cahoteux, elle accepta de les accompagner. Elle quitta sa mère, son père ayant rendu l'âme entre les deux visites de Gryffondor, ses sœurs, ses frères, toutes ses connaissances. Sans se douter que la prochaine fois qu'elle reviendrait là serait pour être enterrée aux côtés de toute sa famille. Elle n'emporta avec elle que son fils. La naissance avait été difficile, mais il était bien portant. Blond comme l'avait été son père, avec les yeux azurés de sa mère. Elle l'appela Clarence, en souvenir de son mari.

Les trois sorciers l'amenèrent à Londres. Jamais elle n'avait visité une ville aussi grande, jamais elle n'avait marché sur des pavés. Ils lui achetèrent une baguette dans une petite boutique chez un sorcier qui lui dit s'appeler Ollivanders. Helga Poufsouffle eut sa première baguette entre les mains à l'âge de 32 ans et elle ne cessa jamais d'impressionner ses collègues. Car c'est ce que devinrent les trois sorciers qui étaient venus la chercher dans son village natal au fin fond du pays de Galles.

Helga ne savait pas lire, elle apprit. Helga ne savait pas utiliser de baguette, elle apprit. Car Helga était intelligente et jamais elle ne laissa aucun d'entre eux, aucun de ces sorciers de haute naissance, lui marcher sur les pieds.

Quand Serdaigle leur annonça qu'ils construiraient leur château en écosse, en haut d'une colline donnant sur un immense lac, elle fut la première à la soutenir. Helga parla aux naïades et aux nymphes qui habitaient ces lieux. Elle conversa avec la tribu de centaure. Elle fit appel à toute sa science de la magie élémentaire pour extraire de la terre et des montagnes alentours chaque pierre nécessaire pour bâtir un château à la mesure des ambitions de Gryffondor. N'oublions pas que les quatre Fondateurs étaient pris pour des fous à leur époque. Ils ne reçurent l'aide de personne.

Il fallut 5 ans de travail acharné des 4 plus grands sorciers de l'époque pour que Poudlard jaillisse de terre.

Cinq ans durant lesquels Helga apprit. Cinq ans durant lesquels Helga ne cessa pas de parcourir les bois, d'abord avec son fils dans les bras, puis en lui tenant la main. Clarence grandit entouré de sorciers sous l'œil scrutateur des adultes. Serait –il sorcier malgré un père qui ne l'avait pas été ? Qu'importe ! répondait Helga. Non, ça importe, chuchotait Serpentard.

Poufsouffle entretînt toute sa vie des rapports conflictuels avec Serpentard. Elle n'éprouva jamais de haine envers lui. Juste un profond désaccord. Serpentard était de haute naissance et avait appris par ses parents à mépriser les gens sans magie, les moldus comme il les nommait. Elle y voyait juste un profond déni de la peur que ces gens lui inspiraient. Un jour, elle lui demanda ce que les moldus avaient pu lui faire pour qu'il les considère de la sorte. Elle n'obtint jamais de réponse.

Helga éprouvait également des sentiments contradictoires pour Serdaigle. Rowena était d'une intelligence aiguë et cette intelligence l'amenait parfois à considérer le reste du monde de haut. Chose que jamais Helga n'avait apprécié. Mais Serdaigle était aussi avide de partager ce savoir et d'apprendre des autres. Elle écoutait Poufsouffle disserter sur les naïades, les nymphes, les lutins, la magie des éléments, le temps pendant des heures. Ce fut Rowena qui apprit à écrire, lire et compter à Helga. Cette dernière finit par éprouver un profond attachement envers sa cadette.

Quant à Gryffondor, il fut sans doute celui des 3 Fondateurs de qui elle fut le plus proche. Elle partageait son idéalisme débordant et son enthousiasme. Elle était prête à le suivre dans ses délires, ce Chevalier venu la tirer de son petit village pour l'intégrer dans son projet fou.

Un jour où elle faisait sa promenade quotidienne dans la Forêt entourant l'école, elle fit la connaissance d'un être étrange. Assit sur un lit de mousse, au milieu d'un rayon de soleil, il s'agissait là de l'être le plus étrange qu'elle ait jamais rencontré malgré son apparence humaine. Il avait une peau aussi blanche que l'ivoire recouvrant un corps fin et grand aux membres fuselés. Il était là, pieds nus comme elle, en train de méditer. De longs cheveux tombaient dans son dos, tels des fils d'argent purs.

Doucement, elle s'approcha, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Elle arrivait devant lui quand il ouvrit les yeux –il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un mâle malgré sa délicate composition. Il avait des yeux faits de trois cercles concentriques. Autours de la pupille un cercle doré était entouré d'un autre, vert pomme puis d'un troisième vert comme les sapins. Ils s'observèrent un instant, puis Poufsouffle vînt s'asseoir face à lui, fascinée.

L'être finit par prendre la parole, et sa voix sembla chanter à ses oreilles, les oiseaux se turent pour l'écouter parler. Il lui demanda si elle n'avait pas peur. Elle lui répondit que non et s'enquit de ce qu'il était. _Aes Sidhe_ , répondit –il, sans qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu pareil mot. Ils restèrent là des heures. A parler, à échanger en silence. Elle n'avait jamais vu un être si fusionné avec la nature. Celle-ci semblait bouger avec chacune de ses respirations.

Quand l'être parti, il lui confia un objet. Une petit coupe qui semblait être faite d'or et sertie de pierres précieuses. Il l'appela Calice et il lui dit que grâce à ça, elle nourrirait des milliers de gens. Il ne lui dit pas comment il avait obtenu un artefact magique aussi puissant, ni pourquoi il le lui confiait. Il la lui donna, et s'en alla. Elle ne le rencontra plus jamais, malgré les nombreuses fois où elle retournait à l'endroit où ils s'étaient croisés.

En rentrant au château, elle annonça à ses collègues qu'elle avait résolu le problème des repas. Ça avait en effet une des préoccupations principale des sorciers : comment nourrir des dizaines d'enfants alors qu'ils étaient isolés au fin fond de l'Écosse sans personne disposé à les aider ?

Ils voulurent savoir comment, elle ne le leur dit jamais. Et l'école put ouvrir.

Poudlard ouvrit ses portes quand Poufsouffle atteignit l'âge avancé de quarante ans. Mais elle ne se sentait ni usée par la vie, ni enfermée dans son corps vieillit. Quiconque voyait la doyenne de l'école n'aurait jamais deviné son âge.

Le système de répartition des élèves avait déplu à Poufsouffle dès qu'elle en avait entendu parler. N'aurait –il pas été plus intelligent que les élèves rusés se mêlent aux esprits les plus vifs et aux courageux ? Que les sorciers d'origine sorcière partagent leur savoir avec les sorciers d'origine moldue ? On ne voulut pas l'écouter. Alors elle décida d'accueillir tous les enfants sans distinction aucune.

Helga enseigna aux enfants de basse extraction l'écriture, la lecture, les nombres comme Rowena l'avait fait pour elle. Elle enseigna les sortilèges et les enchantements. Elle enseigna également en potion en alternance avec Gryffondor et Serpentard ainsi que la botanique qu'elle avait appris avec sa mère. Elle enseigna à ses élèves à respecter toute forme de vie. Elle leur transmit son savoir sur les Créatures Magiques et leurs cultures. Elle offrit un refuge à tous ceux qui en avaient besoin. Accueillit même quelques élèves qui avaient décidés de changer de Maison. Car, oui, c'était possible à une époque…

A l'automne de sa vie, elle confia la Coupe à son fils. Clarence avait grandi à Poudlard et s'était finalement révélé sorcier. Un sorcier peut –être pas aussi puissant qu'avait pu l'être a mère, mais néanmoins doué. Il devînt le deuxième directeur de la maison Poufsouffle et aussi le deuxième Directeur de l'École quand Gryffondor, le dernier des Fondateurs, vînt à mourir.

Helga mourut à l'âge de 81 ans, soit exceptionnellement vieille pour l'époque. Elle s'éteignit une nuit et on entendit des plaintes résonner dans toutes les montagnes de l'Écosse quand la nouvelle se sut. Les Créatures autant que les humains pleurèrent leur amie.

Ce que l'Histoire retiendra de la vie d'Helga Poufsouffle ? Le portrait peu flatteur d'une femme rondouillarde acharnée au travail. Jamais on ne mentionna son don pour la magie élémentaire, sa connaissance profonde du monde magique ou sa participation indispensable à l'avènement de Poudlard. Oubli intentionnel ou simple mégarde ? Helga dirait, en souriant, que c'est à chacun de se faire sa propre opinion.

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé même si c'était court ! :)_

 _Pour ceux qui lisent ma trilogie sur les Poufsouffles, cette fic peut -être considérée comme canon. Autrement dit, il y a certains éléments qui se trouvent dans cette histoire qui seront retrouvés dans mes autres fics ! Soyez attentifs ;)_

 _Je vous donne rendez vous samedi prochain pour le deuxième chapitre !_


	2. Salazar Serpentard

_De rien **Lis blanc**! Merci à toi pour la review ^^_

 _Hello **Guest**! A vrai dire, la principale raison pour laquelle je voulais écrire sur les Fondateurs c'était à cause de Helga qui est toujours oubliée dans l'histoire. Je ne pouvais pas commencer par quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais envisagé d'en faire simplement un OS mais comme j'étais lancée les trois autres Fondateurs sont aussi passés à la casserole XD_

 _Contente de te retrouver sur cette fic aussi **Guest 2** :) Je ne dirais rien de plus à propos du compagnon de Crys : la réponse sera dans le chapitre 1 du tome 3. _

_J'espère arriver à te faire apprécier les autres Fondateurs ! Même si moi aussi j'ai moins d'affection pour eux X) J'espère que ça ne se ressentira pas._

 _Je voulais que Poufsouffle soit une sorcière puissante et la magie des éléments m'est immédiatement venue, je ne saurais pas vraiment l'expliquer. Ça n'a rien à voir avec les plantes dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles (je pense personnellement qu'elles sont là parce que Chourave les y a placées quand elle est devenue la directrice de cette maison). Le fils de Poufsouffle a fait honneur à son patrimoine : il est allé dans la maison de sa mère et il en a été le deuxième directeur (avant de devenir directeur de Poudlard à la mort de Gryffondor)._

 _Helga faisait de la magie sans baguette, mais on est quand même beaucoup plus limité qu'avec une baguette. Ça lui a permis de diversifier ses compétences et de pouvoir faire des choses plus précises. Et aussi un peu par curiosité. Mais quand elle en avait l'occasion, elle préférait toujours ne pas se servir de sa baguette. Les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure X)_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Salazar Serpentard**

Salazar Serpentard vit le jour au beau milieu d'un des hivers les plus rude qu'ait jamais connu le Norfolk. Troisième fils d'une famille de la haute noblesse, aussi bien chez les moldus que chez les sorciers, il fut accueilli avec un certain scepticisme. Son père avait déjà deux fils qui se disputeraient ses terres à sa mort, l'arrivé d'un troisième qui suivrait ce chemin ne l'enchantait guère.

Salazar fut toujours le chétif de la famille. Là où ses frères étaient athlétiques et bagarreurs, il préférait poursuivre ses précepteurs pour qu'ils lui apprennent de nouvelles choses. Sans doute parce qu'il avait compris qu'il ne ferait jamais le poids face aux grosses brutes lui servant d'aînés. Avec ses cheveux d'un blond si pâle qu'on les croyait blanc ainsi que son rachitisme, il était parfois pris pour un vieillard.

Les premiers amis de Salazar furent deux frères et sœurs moldus qui aidaient leurs parents employés dans la demeure familiale de Serpentard. Et ils furent aussi les derniers. Un jour, pour les impressionner, le petit Salazar leur montra un de ses tours de magie. Il en était extrêmement fier et tout le monde l'avait toujours félicité dès qu'il en faisait. Mais, contre toute attente, les enfants s'enfuirent en hurlant, l'accusant de sorcellerie. Le lendemain, aucun des membres de cette famille ne revînt servir au château. On retrouva leur cadavre flottant dans la rivière passant près du Manoir.

Son mère l'avait alors pris à part et lui avait dit qu'il y avait des choses que les moldus ne devaient pas savoir. Des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre parce qu'ils étaient moins intelligents. Des choses qui les feraient tuer si ça se savait dans leur duché. Oh, Salazar n'était pas bien vieux quand il apprit cela, 6 ans à peine. Mais il retînt la leçon.

Sa magie lui avait toujours donné l'impression d'être extraordinaire, et quand il comprit que tout le monde n'en était pas pourvu, il n'en retira qu'une satisfaction supplémentaire.

Il parla Fouchelangue pour la première fois à l'âge de 7ans, s'attirant l'affection de son père pour la première fois de sa vie. Son grand – père avait été Fouchelangue également, mais c'était un don qui ne se transmettaient que rarement. Ce fut la seule fois de sa vie où il vit ses grands frères êtres jaloux de lui. Et son père être fier de lui.

Il plongea dans l'étude de la magie corps et âme, isolé dans l'aile privée du Château avec ses précepteurs sorciers, oubliant souvent de manger ou de dormir. Salazar avait devant lui un avenir tout tracé d'intellectuel. Il souhaitait intégrer le Conseil, ce groupe réunissant les sorciers les plus sages de toute l'Angleterre et qui dirigeait leur sorciété. C'était cela son rêve, et jamais personne ne tenta de l'en détourner : pour son père, il ne s'agissait là que de s'assurer que ses terres seraient sauvées de l'avidité de son benjamin.

Car avide, Salazar l'avait toujours été. Avide d'attention, avide de connaissance, avide de pouvoir, il y avait l'embarras du choix.

Il quitta le château familial à l'âge de 16 ans avec sa baguette, une besace, une bourse et un cheval. Il descendit vers le Nord et ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir atteint Londres. Là, il vendit son cheval pour le meilleur prix. Il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir chez ses parents.

Il logea chez une famille sorcière très amie avec la sienne : les Black. Ils n'avaient pas de château, le seul château de Londres était celui de la Famille Royale. Mais la confortable demeure dans laquelle il fut accueilli était tout à fait digne de ce qu'il attendait.

C'est là qu'il rencontra celle qui deviendrait sa femme quelques années plus tard. Sa bienfaitrice avait une fille, Lorena. Elle n'était peut –être pas la plus belle femme du Royaume, mais elle était douce, silencieuse, discrète et accommodante. Tout ce dont Serpentard avait besoin. Il avait toujours été un solitaire, mais jamais il ne se plaint ou ne se trouva dérangé de la présence de Lorena à ses côtés, en train de broder ou de jouer à la harpe.

Quelques mois après son arrivée à Londres, il était fin prêt pour ce jour qu'il attendait impatiemment. Le Conseil se réunissait ce soir là et tout sorcier majeur pouvait venir siéger et les écouter. Il se para de sa plus belle robe de sorcier, coiffa impeccablement ses longs cheveux et tailla sa barbe pour être irréprochable.

L'endroit où siégeait le Conseil n'était pas le plus commode qu'il soit. Le Chaudron Baveur était emplis de fumées, de chuchotements, de beau monde. Salazar, à son grand dam, dut s'installer sur les balcons en hauteur où quelques places debout étaient encore libres.

Il savait que cette soirée changerait sa vie. Ça n'arriva juste pas de la façon dont il l'avait imaginé. Ce soir là, un homme interrompit le Conseil alors qu'ils débattaient pour essayer de trouver une solution à la traque dont les sorciers faisaient l'objet de la part des moldus. Il leur dit que pour arriver à se dissimuler, il fallait enseigner aux enfants à contrôler leur magie dès le plus jeune âge, quel que soit le milieu d'où ils venaient. Il leur dit que ce qui manquait dans leur monde, c'était une école.

Serpentard fut d'abord extrêmement agacé qu'un jeune freluquet ose interrompre le Conseil et se pencha pour le voir. Et là, stupeur. Il s'agissait d'un homme aux épaules larges revêtu d'une armure rutilante. Une crinière mordorée retombait sur ses épaules. Et quand il parlait, accompagnant ses arguments de grands gestes, il éclipsait jusqu'au Conseil. Sans compter que ses idées avaient du sens. Pour éviter que les moldus ne s'en prennent à eux, il fallait faire en sorte que tous les sorciers puissent se prémunir des agressions dès leur plus jeune âge.

A la fin de la réunion, Serpentard avait oublié le Conseil. Quand tout le monde se tourna vers ses membres pour essayer de leur parler, lui, il se plaça sur le chemin du chevalier et il lui dit que son idée d'école était fascinante. Ce à quoi l'homme répondit qu'il cherchait des sorciers pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Et Salazar Serpentard fut le premier soutient qu'obtînt Godric Gryffondor pour son Grand Projet.

Salazar ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire avant que Gryffondor vienne un jour dans la demeure des Black et qu'on le reconnaisse. Le plus jeune Chevalier et le meilleur duelliste d'Angleterre, rien que cela. Il n'était pas d'aussi haute naissance que le laissaient supposer ses vêtements, mais il avait du talent, de l'audace, du charisme.

Est – ce que Serpentard se laissa piéger par Gryffondor ? Peut –être bien.

Ils devinrent vite inséparables, posant mot par mot, ligne par ligne, les bases de leur école. Et on les regardait, navré de voir deux sorciers si brillants perdre leur temps dans une entreprise stérile. Mais ils y croyaient, et ils avaient raison.

Serpentard épousa Lorena une année après avoir fait la connaissance de Gryffondor. Celui – ci fut d'ailleurs son témoin. Elle tomba rapidement enceinte et il la laissa derrière lui pour rencontrer la troisième personne que Gryffondor avait trouvé pour leur Grand Projet.

La première fois qu'il croisa Rowena Serdaigle, il fut sceptique. Les femmes n'étaient pas là pour penser et ne pouvaient en aucun cas être meilleure que deux hommes tels qu'eux. Elle n'avait rien à leur apporter. La sorcière se contenta de hausser les sourcils très haut et de répondre qu'elle détenait des savoirs qui pourraient faire se retourner ses ancêtres dans leurs tombes. Serpentard ricana… et ils la prirent à l'essai. N'avions nous pas dit qu'il était avide ?

Au bout d'une heure à parler avec elle, le doute s'immisça dans son esprit. Après une journée, il dut admettre qu'elle était plus intelligente que lui. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Serpentard avait toujours compté sur son esprit pour palier à son physique maigrelet. Et une femme arrivait pour balayer toutes ses certitudes.

Oui, Serpentard détesta Serdaigle à leur première rencontre. Et Gryffondor se réjouissait de les voir si bien s'entendre, sans comprendre la compétition qui s'engageait dès lors entre eux et qui ne s'arrêta qu'au moment où l'homme quitta Poudlard. Mais nous ne sommes pas encore là.

Serpentard revînt à Londres pour passer quelques jours avec sa femme et son fils premier né. Il lui dit qu'il allait bâtir cette école et lui offrir une belle vie là bas, dans cet endroit où leur enfant apprendrait à se défendre dans ce monde. Lorena avait souri et lui avait dit qu'il devait repartir pour achever ce projet. C'est peut –être à ce moment là qu'il tomba amoureux d'elle. Quand au lieu de réclamer à corps et à cris qu'il reste avec elle et leur enfant, elle lui ordonna de repartir vivre son rêve.

Avant qu'il ne s'en aille, elle lui offrit un médaillon argenté gravé d'un serpent si finement ouvragé qu'il semblait bouger. Quand il l'ouvrit, il y vit une photo de sa femme d'un côté et de leur fils de l'autre. A chaque naissance, il remplaça la photo de ses enfant par une qui les réunissait tous.

Il repartit donc. Et Gryffondor en avait profité pour trouver un quatrième membre pour leur Grand Projet. Encore une femme ? s'était indigné Serpentard. Quand il rencontra Helga Poufsouffle, il éprouva une intense satisfaction à la voir vivre dans une maison au sol en terre battue et à la savoir illettrée. Satisfaction qui ne dura que le temps qu'elle le vainc. Sans baguette. En quelques secondes. Décidément, qu'avaient ces femmes à se servir de son amour propre comme d'un paillasson ? Poufsouffle resta la seule personne à l'avoir jamais vaincu sur le plan magique. Sa seule consolation fut que Serdaigle subit le même sort que lui.

A eux quatre, ils trouvèrent l'endroit idéal pour Poudlard et ils rendirent réel ce rêve. Ce fut Salazar qui suggéra en premier l'idée de séparer les élèves sous quatre étendards. Et deux de ses trois collègues ayant un esprit de compétition aussi développé que le sien, l'idée fut gardée. Chacun sélectionna ses élèves selon ses préférences, excepté cette pauvre petite Helga qui recueillit tous les canards boiteux qu'on lui envoyait.

Serpentard enseigna une partie des potions. Il donna également des cours d'arithmancie et de rune. Il fut aussi le premier Professeur d'Histoire et de Stratégie, même si la seconde matière disparu en même temps que lui de l'école. Il apprit aux élèves de sa maison l'importance du sang et leur donnait certains cours spécifiques. Des cours sur l'étiquette sorcière, puisque ces jeunes gens issus de la bonne société n'étaient pas encore tout à fait au fait de toutes les règles, mais aussi d'occlumancie, de légilimancie et de magie rouge. Étant lui-même un pratiquant plutôt doué, il en enseigna les bases à tous et les subtilités aux plus doués.

Serpentard n'avait jamais été le plus tolérant des hommes. Il fit cependant montre d'une extrême retenue sur certains sujets. Comme le fait d'inviter des enfants de moldus dans leur école de sorcier. Cette fois, ce fut lui contre ses trois camarades. Et il perdit.

Il les menaça de s'en aller et réalisa que cela ne les affectait pas. Qu'ils continueraient avec ou sans lui. Il comprit alors que ces gens qui étaient devenus ses proches ne tenaient pas réellement à lui. Ils admiraient ses qualités et toléraient ses défauts, mais ne l'acceptaient que par contrainte. Venant de Poufsouffle, cela ne le surprit guère. Ils ne s'étaient sans doute jamais pardonnés leur rencontre mouvementée.

Mais Serdaigle ? Au fil des mois puis des années à tester les limites de leurs pouvoirs, de leurs savoirs et de leur intelligence, il en était arrivé à s'attacher à elle et à leur rivalité. Il avait même ressentit un violent sentiment de jalousie quand elle s'était mariée. Pas qu'il ait été amoureux d'elle ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre. Lorena serait la seule femme de sa vie.

C'était juste quelqu'un qu'il respectait profondément et avec qui il affectionnait particulière de travailler. Elle comprenait sa manie de s'enfermer des jours entiers dans son laboratoire et l'accompagnait souvent, oubliant avec lui de manger et dormir. Et tout ça prit fin lorsqu'elle se maria. Alors oui, Serpentard détesta cet homme qui amena la discorde avec Serdaigle.

Quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ne le retiendrait pas s'il décidait de s'en aller, il en souffrit.

Mais ça ne fut rien à côté de ce qu'il ressentit quand il comprit que c'était aussi le cas pour Godric. Il avait toujours su qu'il était un fervent défenseur des sorciers Né-moldus. Il avait toujours pensé qu'un compromis serait possible. Mais Godric ne faisait pas de compromis. Il était puissant, sûr de lui et il n'avait besoin de personne. Pourquoi s'ennuierait – il à négocier quoi que ce soit ? Sans compter qu'il savait que Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ne partiraient jamais, elles.

Finalement, l'orage qui grondait entre les quatre Fondateurs depuis des mois maintenant éclata. Un soir, Gryffondor tira sa baguette pour appuyer ses idées. Serpentard ne put que faire de même. Il connaissait mieux que personne le caractère explosif de cet homme et surtout quel redoutable duelliste il était. Rien n'assurait qu'il ne se laisserait pas guider par la colère. Serpentard ne voulait pas se battre, il voulait juste éviter que l'impétuosité de Gryffondor blesse quelqu'un. Lui, en l'occurrence. Mais Gryffondor interpréta cela comme un défi et il attaqua. Et Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ne firent rien si ce n'est regarder. Ce qui était sans doute plus sage que de s'interposer.

Serpentard préféra battre en retraite. Il laissa la victoire à Gryffondor en s'éclipsant et ignora les cris de ce dernier qui le traitait de lâche et d'autres choses pires encore. Il ramassa ses affaires, attrapa sa femme, leur fils aîné et ses deux filles sous le bras et ils quittèrent le château.

Ils retournèrent vivre quelques temps chez les parents de Lorena. Et Serpentard tournait en rond réfléchissant. Il ne pouvait admettre cette défaite. Après la tristesse et le sentiment de trahison, vinrent la colère et l'envie de vengeance. Il avait mis sa famille en sécurité. Il mûrit donc sa vengeance. Et trouva facilement.

Il avait déjà inclus les souterrains qui deviendraient la Chambre des Secrets dans l'architecture du château. Il les avait construit dans le plus grand secret. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en ferait lorsqu'il les avait bâtis, mais il voulait un endroit du château qui lui était réservé. Il en fit l'antre d'un monstre qui terrifierait l'école et rappellerait toujours à ses habitants que même s'il n'était plus là, il avait quelque chose pour s'occuper de ceux qui l'avaient trahi. Car oui, Serpentard se sentait durement trahit. Il envoya un message à chacun des Fondateurs, leur disant par missive tout ce qu'il avait à leur dire et qu'il avait toujours tu pour conserver une entente cordiale entre eux.

Il dit à Poufsouffle qu'elle n'était qu'une indécise incapable de prendre seule ses décisions. Il apprit à Serdaigle qu'elle n'était qu'une femme trop intelligente et glaciale et que sa propre fille la détestait. Et enfin, à Godric il dit qu'il n'était qu'un arrogant impulsif. Il lui dit qu'il n'avait jamais voulu se battre avec lui. Mais que puisque le lion avait voulu s'en prendre au serpent, il allait devoir en payer le prix.

Se fut à Godric qu'il parla de la Chambre des Secrets et du monstre qu'elle renfermait. Gryffondor ne le crut pas jusqu'à ce que des élèves se mettent à disparaître. Un par an qui se volatilisait soudainement. Toujours un Né-moldus. Cela dura jusqu'à la mort de Serpentard. Et aucun Fondateur ne put jamais rien y faire.

Serpentard tourna alors la page Poudlard. Et même s'il ne cessa jamais de se renseigner sur ce qu'il pouvait bien s'y passer, il n'essaya pas non plus d'y remettre les pieds ou de revoir ses anciens camarades. Il préféra se consacrer à lui et à sa famille au lieu de penser aux autres comme il l'avait fait pendant bien trop d'année de sa vie. Lorena avait toujours accepté qu'il se voue corps et âme à son rêve et avait appris à leurs enfants à rester en retrait. Son fils était adulte quand Serpentard s'intéressa finalement à lui. C'était un jeune homme ambitieux, doué, bien fait de sa personne. Et Serpentard se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien à lui offrir.

Alors, il reprit le chemin du Norfolk. Il se rendit sur les terres de son père qu'il n'avait plus jamais revues après cette journée où il était parti pour Londres. Il avait appris, sans rien ressentir, la mort de ses parents, la guerre qui s'en était suivie puisque ses deux frères voulaient leur part de l'héritage, puis la mort de l'aîné de leur fratrie lorsque le cadet était devenu Duc.

Dire que Serpentard fut mal accueilli dans le château de son enfance serait un euphémisme. Son frère croyait qu'il venait lui prendre ses terres alors qu'ils venait juste lui proposer son fils comme Héritier vu qu'il n'en avait pas. Il tira sa baguette, le menaçant et Serpentard se défendit. Et gagna le duel sans réelles difficultés. Il voulu laisser la vie sauve au Duc. Mais ce dernier tenta de l'attaquer par derrière. Se fut sa dernière erreur.

Serpentard réclama alors le titre de Duc, et l'obtînt sans difficultés. Il fit venir sa famille et l'installa dans ce château où il avait grandi. Mais il avait été aigri par le temps et son aversion pour les moldus n'était allé qu'en s'amplifiant. Il ne fut pas un aussi bon Seigneur de son père et son frère avant lui. Il régna quelques années avant de laisser son fils au pouvoir. Après tout, c'était pour ça qu'il était venu jusque dans sa patrie d'enfance.

Mais Serpentard ne s'intéressa pas qu'à son fils. Il avait aussi deux filles et quoi que les gens puissent croire, il ne leur accorda pas moins d'importance. Il avait côtoyé Serdaigle trop d'année pour conserver ses préjugés machistes. Sa première fille fut celle qui réalisa son rêve d'enfance. Elle fut la première femme à entrer au Conseil. Beaucoup de gens tentèrent de l'en empêcher, mais personne ne parvînt à la faire fléchir. Elle était charmeuse et terriblement dangereuse. Intransigeante, calculatrice, ne reculant devant aucun coups bas. Se fut la seule chose qui la maintient en vie au sein du Conseil. Elle y resta jusqu'au moment où elle comprit qu'elle n'était plus capable d'assurer sa sécurité. Mais se fut bien des années après la mort de son Père qui s'éteignit fier d'elle.

Et enfin, la benjamine de la fratrie. Elle était douce et discrète comme sa mère. Moins ambitieuse que ses aînés, elle fonda une famille très tôt en épousant un sang pur veuf de vingt ans son aîné. De son propre gré. Jamais Serpentard ne la força à le prendre comme époux, contrairement à la rumeur qui couru. Se fut chez elle que Salazar et Lorena passèrent les dernières années de leur vie. Elle s'occupa d'eux jusqu'à la fin.

Lorena mourut en premier d'une maladie que personne ne savait soigner. Elle s'affaiblit durant des mois durant sous le regard impuissant de son mari avant de finalement s'éteindre. Serpentard en fut effondré. Contrairement à ce qu'on dit de lui, jamais il n'avait été insensible. Il la suivit l'hiver suivant. Un hiver aussi rude que celui par lequel il était né. Il n'aura finalement jamais supporté la mort de son épouse.

Ce que l'Histoire retiendra de Salazar Serpentard ? Le portrait d'un homme émacié au regard brillant de haine. Un homme glacial qui détestait le moldus et les enfants issus de ce milieu. Personne ne voulu se rappeler qu'il avait aussi été un mari aimant, un père qui fit tout ce qu'il put pour ses enfants et certainement pas celui qui débuta le duel contre Godric Gryffondor. Oubli intentionnel ou simple mégarde ? Salazar choisirait la première option : c'est beaucoup moins dérangeant de penser qu'une personne était mauvaise plutôt que simplement humaine.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	3. Rowena Serdaigle

_Merci beaucoup **Seilax**! Cette fic à un peu pour but de montrer les fondateurs au delà de ce qu'on raconte sur eux alors c'est bien que j'y sois arrivée ^^_

 _Hello **AppelCherrypie**! Je te rejoins sur ce point : les Poufsouffles sont les meilleurs ;) J'avais peur d'avoir un peu plus de mal pour décrire Serpentard, mais j'ai visiblement réussi à faire passer le message que je voulais ;) J'espère continuer sur ma lancée._

 _Désolée pour le « palier à », ça va sans doute mettre un moment à ce que je l'intègre mais je vais faire des efforts promis._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Rowena Serdaigle**

Rowena Serdaigle naquit au cours d'un printemps pluvieux mais doux. Ce qu'on oublie souvent, c'est qu'elle ne vînt pas au jour seule. Elle fut suivie de près par son frère Roderick. Elle était donc l'aînée de la famille Serdaigle, noble jusqu'au bout des ongles. Pourtant, se fut son frère qui fut déclaré Héritier. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une femme et tout le monde savait qu'une femme n'était pas capable de porter une telle responsabilité.

La petite Rowena passa toute son enfance à entendre ce genre de phrase. Elle n'était qu'une fille. Elle ne serait jamais aussi intelligente que son frère. Elle se devait d'être douce et discrète. Non, elle ne pouvait pas monter à cheval comme un garçon, une jambe de chaque côté. Pourquoi voulait –elle aller à la chasse ? Ce n'est pas pour les filles. Les mathématiques ? Trop compliqués pour elle ! Et elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ça.

Apprends à danser, à broder, à chanter, à jouer d'un instrument, à être une épouse modèle. Ne t'occupe pas des affaires des hommes. Les femmes ne sont pas faites pour commander. Quand apprendras –tu à te comporter comme une dame se le doit ?

Cette manière de penser et de faire marchait depuis toujours chez les Serdaigle et tant d'autres. Les hommes dirigent, les femmes donnent les héritiers et obéissent. Mais la petite Rowena ne fut jamais comme les autres. Rowena fut un bébé explorateur. Quand son frère restait paresseusement à se faire dorloter par ses parents, la fillette se mettait à quatre pattes pour filer par la porte entrouverte. Puis, elle devînt une petite fille remuante, curieuse n'ayant qu'un seul et unique mot à la bouche. Pourquoi ? La question régit sa vie depuis ses premiers pas jusqu'à sa mort.

Pourquoi il y a le soleil dans le ciel ? Pourquoi on dit "soleil" et pas "lune" ? Pourquoi je dois m'habiller ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas porter de pantalon ? Pourquoi on ne voit pas les étoiles le jour ? Pourquoi Roderick il peut et moi pas ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Rowena demandait toujours pourquoi. Parce que Rowena était curieuse au-delà de toute limite. Et si cela avait son charme chez une fillette de 5 ans, ça en avait beaucoup moins lorsqu'elle grandit. Parce qu'elle commença à poser des questions auxquelles personne ne voulut répondre. Pourquoi un homme serait –il mieux qu'une femme ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas apprendre les mêmes choses que mon frère ? Pourquoi je devrais me taire ?

Rowena ne trouva jamais d'aide ou de réconfort auprès de qui que se soit. Surtout pas auprès de ses parents. Sa mère était tout ce qu'elle finit par mépriser. Docile, soumise, silencieuse, ignorante… Elle avait été éduquée dans l'idée qu'elle se devait d'obéir à son mari et de le laisser vivre sa vie et c'était ce qu'elle s'appliquait à faire chaque jour qui passait. Son père, quant à lui, vivait dans l'idée qu'une femme n'avait pas à savoir des choses. Ce n'était pas leur rôle. Il n'hésitait pas à lui donner un soufflet dès qu'il jugeait qu'elle parlait trop. Heureusement, cela n'arrivait pas souvent. Son père préférait passer son temps avec son fils, le seul de ses enfants à valoir la peine.

Elle ne put d'ailleurs pas plus compter sur Roderick. Ils étaient jumeaux, mais n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun. Il fut choyé et bourré des préjugés machistes de son père dès qu'il fut en âge de comprendre. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qui fit l'affaire de Rowena chez son frère, ce fut que celui – ci détestait l'école. Ses précepteurs l'insupportaient et ses devoirs l'ennuyaient. La fillette était maligne et vive, elle passa donc un marché avec son jumeau. Il l'aidait à assister aux cours donnés par ses précepteurs, et elle faisait ses devoirs pendant qu'il allait s'entraîner à l'épée, à la chasse ou à l'équitation. Il accepta, trop heureux de pouvoir donner ses corvées à quelqu'un.

Rowena passa donc une grande partie de son enfance enfermée dans une armoire à écouter les précepteurs de son frère lui enseigner tout ce qu'ils savaient. Ne pas pouvoir écrire ce qu'elle apprenait ne la gêna jamais : elle avait une mémoire phénoménale.

Leur petit manège dura jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'âge de 14 ans. Elle commençait à devenir trop grande et un jour l'armoire s'ouvrit la dévoilant aux yeux d'un des précepteurs. Ce jour là, elle se fit disputer comme jamais. Le fait que se soit sa mère qui ose lui faire des reproches acheva de la révolter. Elle finit enfermée dans ses quartiers pendants des mois. A 15 ans, Rowena Serdaigle était devenue une jeune femme taciturne au regard sombre emplit de colère. Contre elle, contre ses parents, contre son frère, contre le monde entier. Elle méprisait ces gens qui la disaient incapable d'égaler un homme. Par extension, elle se mit à haïr profondément la gent masculine.

Un seul d'entre eux arriva à trouver grâce à ses yeux. L'un des précepteurs de son frère, contre toute attente. Il ne fut pas le seul à comprendre pourquoi les devoirs de son frères avaient perdu leur qualité et leur réflexion après que sa sœur eut été bouclée dans ses appartements. Mais il fut le seul à venir la voir et à ne pas douter de son intelligence. Il revînt plusieurs fois, puis ses visites se firent quotidiennes avant de devenir une habitude. Il était attiré par l'intelligence flamboyante de Rowena qui ne se lassait pas de l'entendre la complimenter et de démontrer son savoir. S'il n'y avait pas eu la différence d'âge et de classe peut être aurait –il demandé sa main et peut –être aurait –elle connu un ménage heureux avec lui.

Mais il finit par s'y brûler. Le père de la jeune femme eut vent de l'histoire et le précepteur y perdit la tête. Littéralement.

La punition de Rowena ne cessa que lorsqu'elle décida de leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle devînt silencieuse, elle ne demanda plus pourquoi, elle baissait la tête quand on la regardait. Pour que personne ne puisse croiser son regard brûlant de colère. Lorsqu'elle fut libérée de sa prison, elle fit de la bibliothèque son refuge. Dès qu'elle était seule, le plus souvent la nuit, elle s'y rendait et lisait, dévorant des centaines de pages sans jamais arriver à satiété.

Et elle se mit à regarder de plus en plus souvent pas la fenêtre. Les champs qui s'étendaient, les plaines, les lacs… Tout ce qu'elle voyait depuis tant d'années… Mais qu'y avait –il plus loin ? Un désir d'exploration finit par naître en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas apprendre en restant toute sa vie confinée dans un château humide et grouillant de personne refusant d'admettre son intelligence et son droit au savoir. Il lui manquait juste le courage pour s'en aller. Ça n'était pas sa principale qualité et elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à toutes les choses atroces qui pourraient lui arriver.

Son père fut à l'origine de sa fugue sans vraiment le savoir lorsqu'il lui présenta un fait plus atroce encore que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Il lui avait choisi un mari et elle s'en irait l'épouser prochainement. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'elle n'admettrait jamais c'est de devenir l'esclave d'un homme qui se croirait mieux qu'elle sur tous les plans.

Elle partie le soir même, dès que tout le monde fut endormi. Sur son balai, et sa baguette en poche, elle s'envola. Elle regarda le château qui avait été sa maison durant les 16 premières années de sa vie. Elle le regarda bien. Elle prit le temps d'en mémoriser les détails avant de filer droit vers le Sud. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait, mais elle y allait.

Serdaigle fut la seule des quatre Fondateurs à visiter d'autres pays avant d'être repérée par Godric Gryffondor. Elle commença par l'Irlande où elle étudia pendant plusieurs semaines des Cluricaunes puis elle survola la France où elle rencontra un sorcier qui lui dit s'appeler Lupus et s'avéra spécialisé en métamorphose. Elle poursuivit vers l'Allemagne où elle eut un bref accrochage avec des Gobelins.

Elle fit ainsi le tour d'Europe, poussant jusqu'en Russie sur les conseils d'un autre voyageur. Elle y visita la Passe du Fou qui avait inspiré l'idée du Chemin de Traverse en construction à Londres. L'endroit désignait en réalité une ville souterraine sorcière sous la ville moldue de Moskov qui commençait à prospérer.

Elle découvrit des centaines de choses toutes plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres. Mais la plus extraordinaire de toute elle la trouva dans un lieu isolé où elle atterrit un soir par hasard. Les conditions climatiques ne lui permettaient pas d'avancer plus sur son balai pour la journée. S'abritant dans une anfractuosité de la montagne, elle y aménagea rapidement son refuge pour la nuit. Passer du faste de son château au spartiate d'une tente n'avait pas été facile, mais elle s'en était finalement bien accommodée.

Elle se remit a étudier une théorie compliquée qui lui échappait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Et soudainement, elle trouva le détail qui changea tout. Comme ça.

C'est ainsi que Rowena Serdaigle trouva le métal qui servirait à forger son diadème lors de son retour en Angleterre après 5 années de voyage. Elle ne sut jamais de quoi il s'agissait, et les Gobelins ayant forgé le diadème ne purent pas d'avantage lui répondre, mais elle sentait le pouvoir qu'il avait. C'était comme si un voile se soulevait soudainement de son esprit et lui permettait de voir, de comprendre, les choses différemment, d'élargir sa perception du monde. Il suffisait qu'elle l'ait sur elle pour qu'il fonctionne. Et bientôt, elle ne parvînt plus à s'en passer. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau tournait au ralenti dès qu'elle sortait de l'influence du diadème.

Oui, Serdaigle était intelligente, mais une partie de cette intelligence venait d'un artefact. L'histoire oublie souvent ce détail…

Elle revînt en Angleterre, par nostalgie principalement. L'idée d'aller voir ce que sa famille était devenue l'effleura, mais elle renonça. Quel intérêt si ça n'était de raviver de vieilles rancœurs ? Voyager seule pendant plusieurs années et faire la connaissance de personne à l'esprit autrement plus ouvert avait eu raison de la colère qu'elle éprouvait contre ses géniteurs et le monde en général.

La première personne qu'elle rencontra en revenant dans sa patrie fut Godric Gryffondor. Elle était assise au Chaudron Baveur, dissimulée par une cape pour cacher le fait qu'elle était une femme, et attendait quelque chose d'intéressant. Il attendait juste un partenaire d'échec. Elle le battit en moins de dix coups. Pourtant, il ne devait pas être mauvais vu qu'il attendait que les adversaires viennent à lui.

Ils se séparèrent sans échanger un mot. Serdaigle était devenue extrêmement silencieuse à force de voyager en solitaire. Pourtant, il se débrouilla pour la retrouver. D'abord, elle refusa d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire, persuadée qu'il voulait juste se servir d'elle. Mais au fil des mois l'insistance du Chevalier finit par payer et elle consentit à rencontrer son collaborateur.

Elle comprit immédiatement quel genre de personne était Salazar Serpentard. Un homme méprisant envers les femmes. Il accepta qu'elle soit prise à l'essai et le ton condescendant qu'il utilisa fit resurgir la colère de Serdaigle. La première occasion de lui montrer ce qu'elle savait fut la bonne. Elle le vit se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'ils devisaient. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le batte sur ce qui semblait être son terrain : l'intellect. Et elle se délecta de chacun de ses frémissements. Jamais elle n'admit qu'elle apprécia d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un presque aussi intelligent qu'elle. Mieux valait masquer ça par une saine rivalité qui perdura jusqu'à ce que Serpentard quitte Poudlard.

Quand elle rencontra Helga Poufsouffle, Serdaigle fut plus que sceptique, en partie pour les mêmes raisons que Serpentard. Pour quelqu'un comme elle qui tenait le savoir à aussi haute estime, qu'est ce qu'une illettrée pouvait représenter ? A sa façon, elle était aussi arrogante que Gryffondor ou Serpentard. Mais elle finit par comprendre, avec beaucoup d'étonnement, que Poufsouffle avait des choses à lui apprendre. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas reçu la même éducation qu'elle n'était pas digne d'un intérêt réel. Au final, Serdaigle arriva a apprécier Poufsouffle et même à la considérer comme son amie.

Même si ce n'était pas toujours évident. Poufsouffle était une belle femme. Bien en chaire avec des cheveux changeant comme les feuilles d'automne et des yeux azurés. Sa peau de paysanne tannée par le soleil durant les premières années finit par blanchir suite aux heures passées enfermées à lire et pratiquer la magie. Poufsouffle était aimable et souriante, elle engageait facilement la conversation avec des inconnus.

Serdaigle avait certes une peau très pâle la désignant comme étant de haute naissance. Mais elle était maigrelette et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais pendaient dans son dos sans qu'elle n'en prenne soin. Elle pensait que le temps qu'elle aurait pris à soigner son apparence n'était rien de plus qu'un gaspillage des précieuses secondes de sa vie. Ajouté à cela sa taciturnité, sa manie d'écraser les gens de son savoir et son mépris de la gent masculine, Serdaigle était, somme toute très peu agréable.

C'était vers Poufsouffle que se tournaient les hommes quand elles étaient toutes les deux. Et Serdaigle, aussi intelligente et géniale qu'elle put être n'arriva pas à refréner les quelques accès de jalousie qui montèrent en elle. Elle essaya. Mais sans succès.

Alors oui, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle pouvaient passer pour des amies. Mais parfois, ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela.

Se fut Serdaigle qui trouva l'endroit et le nom de l'école qu'ils allaient bâtir ensemble. Elle en dessina d'ailleurs une grande partie des plans et se prépara plus sérieusement que les autres Fondateurs à enseigner. Elle avait tellement de chose à apprendre aux enfants qui allaient venir ! Elle s'occupa de trouver des ouvrages pour la bibliothèque. Elle retourna parcourir l'Angleterre et l'Irlande, laissant la construction en elle-même à ses pairs.

Serdaigle enseigna la métamorphose ainsi que l'Astronomie et initia quelques élèves triés sur le volet à ce qu'elle savait de la Divination. Elle avait elle-même un don très modeste pour cette matière et qui se manifestait souvent par des rêves abstraits qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps à déchiffrer. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela qu'elle avait trouvé le lieu parfait pour l'école. Elle donna aussi des cours supplémentaires à certains élèves intéressés à propos de choses beaucoup plus méconnues comme l'alchimie, les incantations et même la nécromancie. Il suffisait qu'un élève intéressé vienne lui parler d'un sujet qui l'intriguait et elle était plus que ravie de lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle savait.

Elle se consacra presque entièrement à l'école et aux élèves. Elle savoura le fait d'enseigner et d'être l'égale des hommes. Et elle fit surtout en sorte que jamais aucune fille de cette école soit considérée comme inférieure à ses camarades masculins.

Elle rencontra son époux un jour, au hasard d'une pérégrination dont elle avait le secret. L'homme qui la charma était intelligent, doux et rêveur. Un poète sans opinion sur les questions qui tenaient à cœur à la Fondatrice et qui entra facilement dans sa vie. Si Serdaigle avait un peu plus creusé la question et si l'homme avait eu meilleure mémoire, ils se seraient rendus compte qu'ils étaient déjà promis l'un à l'autre des années plus tôt. Le hasard la fit se marier avec celui qui l'avait fait fuir sa demeure familiale.

Elle eut peu après une petite fille qu'ils appelèrent Helena. Serdaigle s'était toujours plaint de sa propre mère. Elle découvrit alors combien ce rôle était difficile à tenir. L'ironie de l'histoire veut qu'elle fut aussi mauvaise mère pour sa fille que la sienne l'avait été pour elle. Helena n'avait pas l'intelligence flamboyante de Rowena. Elle ne demandait pas pourquoi. Et cela déçu fortement sa mère. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle n'aima pas sa fille. Elle ne fit la l'erreur de la délaisser parce qu'elle ne lui ressemblait pas comme ça avait été le cas avec elle et sa propre mère.

Mais Rowena étant ce qu'elle était elle "oublia" sans doute trop souvent sa fille pour travailler sur des sujets qu'elle jugeait importants. Une fois plongée dans une recherche qui la passionnait, le monde disparaissait totalement pour elle. Et par la suite, quand elle voulait promouvoir ses nouvelles théories, elle partait sans remords. Oui, Serdaigle fut arrogante. Arrogante au point de penser que certains sujets ne pouvaient se passer de ses réflexions et méritaient plus d'attention que sa fille. Helena entendit sans doute plus souvent qu'à son tour " _plus tard_ " ou " _je n'ai pas le temps_ ".

Serdaigle ne remarqua que Serpentard semblait proche de Helena que lorsque son mari le lui dit. Cela lui déplaisait. Mais elle, elle s'en moquait et laissa faire. Peut –être que cette relation entre Serpentard et Helena contribua à attiser la colère de cette dernière envers sa mère. Ou peut –être qu'il essayait d'adoucir l'enfant. Personne ne le saura jamais. Mais Serdaigle resta persuadée toute sa vie que Serpentard avait sa part de responsabilité dans la défection de sa fille et surtout le vol de son diadème.

La perte de son plus précieux bien la mit dans une rage folle. Avec les années, la dépendance à ses incroyables pouvoirs s'était installée. Enfermée dans cette fureur aveugle, elle poursuivit sa fille durant de longs jours avant de perdre sa trace. Sa fille venait de la berner. Avec le diadème, Helena était sans doute au moins aussi intelligente que sa mère. La Fondatrice s'entêta pendant quelques jours encore avant d'abandonner la traque, abattue à l'idée de ne pas retrouver sa fille et son diadème.

Elle revînt à Poudlard triste et l'esprit en miette. Bien sûr, elle était toujours en colère, ne comprenant pas le geste de sa fille. Certes, elles ne s'étaient pas aussi bien entendues qu'elle l'avait espérée, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à aller jusque là. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Serdaigle ne comprit pas quelque chose et que sa fille soir l'objet de cette incompréhension ficha une lame douloureuse dans son cœur.

Après cet évènement, Serdaigle dépérit peu à peu. Ou plutôt, elle se ferma au monde. Elle continua à enseigner, avec moins de passion toutefois et se réfugia dans le seul réconfort qui lui restait : les livres. Elle regretta souvent l'absence de son diadème. Par extension, elle pensait souvent à Helena, se demandant ce qu'elle devenait et où elle se trouvait. Serdaigle ne reçut jamais de nouvelles de sa fille. Jamais. Et elle ne dit jamais à personne que le diadème avait disparu. Jamais. Sans doute trop arrogante pour admettre s'être fait voler la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle possédait.

Les années passèrent et l'esprit aiguisé de la plus intelligente sorcière de l'époque se ternit. Elle réfléchissait plus lentement. Elle oubliait souvent. Cela signa sa fin. Elle vivait pour apprendre. Si elle ne pouvait plus apprendre, elle ne pouvait plus vivre. C'était aussi simplement que ça. Alors elle se coucha simplement dans son lit et attendit que la cruelle mort vienne la cueillir.

Sa dernière volonté fut de revoir sa fille. Elle missionna pour cela un jeune Baron qui avait connu Helena autrefois. Elle lui demanda de lui ramener sa fille pour qu'elle puisse la voir une dernière fois et peut -être s'excuser.

Serdaigle mourut peu après que le Baron eut quitté Poudlard. Elle ne sut jamais, et cela valait sans doute mieux, que Helena refusa de la voir ou encore que le Baron qui devait simplement la ramener la poignarda dans sa colère.

Ce que l'histoire retiendra de Rowena Serdaigle ? Le portrait d'une femme ayant une intelligence sans égale à son époque. Un génie parmi les génies. Personne ne parla de sa dépendance au diadème ou de son manque d'attention envers sa fille. Oubli intentionnel ou simple mégarde ? Rowena s'indignerait si on lui posait la question. A ses yeux, elle ne fit jamais rien de mal de sa vie.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	4. Godric Gryffondor

_Merci pour la review **Piitchoun** ^^ Comme on en a déjà discuté par PM, je ne vais pas en rajouter une couche ici ;)_

 _Salut **Jenoxa**! La mention de l'Aes Sidhe n'est pas complètement innocente, je l'avoue, et on va en revoir prochainement... Mais ce n'est pas dit que ce soit avec Crystall (même si elle a un passif plutôt lourd avec tous les êtres et créatures magiques qu'elle a déjà croisé...)_

 _Le Basilic serait un bon protecteur... Si son regard ne tuait pas ses ennemis autant que ses alliés ! Il suffit qu'il tourne la tête du mauvais côté et hop ! s'en est terminé de toute personne aux alentours. Et il n'obéit aux descendants de Salazar qui soit Fourchelangue et ce n'est pas une capacité qui se transmet à tous les coups... Après, on complète les vides laissés par Rowling comme on le souhaite et ta façon de voir les choses est aussi intéressante :)_

 _C'est vrai que j'avais complètement zappé le médaillon de Serpentard et c'est une chose maintenant corrigée dans le chapitre concerné : merci de me l'avoir faire remarquer. C'est aussi un cadeau qu'il a reçu._

 _Merci **AppleCherrypie** ^^ Je n'ai rien de particulier contre Serdaigle. C'est juste que elle et Godric sont un peu mis sur un piédestal par Rowling alors quand on essaye de gratter un peu pour constituer une histoire ils chutent. Contrairement à Poufsouffle ou à Serpentard qui ont eu leur dose même si ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons. C'est peut -être de là que vient l'impression... _

_Bon, j'y ai peut -être été un peu fort en parlant de haine. Disons que Serdaigle avait un fort antagonisme envers la gent masculine et que c'était sans doute l'une des première sorcière qu'on peut qualifier de féministe._

 _Merci **zuutt**! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre ! _

* * *

_**/!\ Pour ceux qui ont lu le chapitre précédent en début d'après -midi samedi dernier je l'ai réécrit et la fin n'a plus rien à voir.** Je l'avais écrit en me basant sur un élément qui n'était pas dans le canon (et dont j'étais pourtant persuadée) et du coup le chapitre était mauvais. C'est corrigé et le chapitre me semple plus juste, je dirais. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Godric Gryffondor**

Godric Gryffondor vit le jour au zénith d'un magnifique jour d'été. Fils d'un Chevalier, il fut éduqué dès ses premiers pas pour en devenir un à son tour. Il n'eut jamais de frère ou de sœur et prit très a cœur de faire la fierté de ses parents dont tous les espoirs reposaient sur ses seules épaules.

Dès qu'il fut en âge de parler et de marcher correctement, il fut élevé avec le fils du Seigneur pour lequel travaillait son père. Les deux hommes s'entendaient très bien et l'unique fils du Duc avait le même âge que Godric. Il étudia donc avec l'héritier. Ils partagèrent précepteurs et professeurs d'équitation, d'escrime, de danse. Quand on taillait des nouveaux vêtements pour le futur Duc, on faisait de même pour lui. Il apprit toutes les choses qu'il fallait pour se fondre dans la bonne société. Jamais personne le rencontrant pour la première fois n'auraient pu croire qu'il n'était pas de noble naissance.

Mais tous ces avantages avaient une contrepartie de la même hauteur. Godric comprit pour la première fois pourquoi on l'appelait "le corrigé par procuration" du garçon qu'il considérait comme son ami quand ce dernier fit une terrible bêtise. Et que se fut lui qui reçut les coups de bâtons à sa place. Le Duc n'avait qu'un fils à la santé plutôt fragile et une ribambelle de fille. Il tenait donc au petit garçon comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Pas question qu'il reçoive les corrections pourtant méritées. Certes, il était obligé de regarder Godric se faire frapper, saigner, avoir mal. Mais il ne fut jamais effleuré par la baguette de bois souple qui claquait ou le martinet qui fouettait encore plus cruellement.

Aucun de ses parents ne sembla surprit du traitement qui lui était infligé. Il comprit rapidement que son père savait pertinemment ce qu'il se passerait s'il laissait son fils être élevé en compagnie du petit Duc. Et sa mère avait été obligée de céder. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il le voyait dans son regard coléreux quand elle soignait son dos meurtrit en silence. Un silence qui en disait bien plus long que si elle s'était mise à tempêter.

Un soir où il avait une fois de plus été corrigé pour une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite, il hurla sur son père, lui demandant pourquoi il lui faisait subir ça. Et son père le regarda et lui répondit fermement que c'était la seule manière pour lui de s'élever au-delà de sa position. En demeurant aussi proche du futur Duc qui partirait un jour pour la Cour Royale il avait la possibilité, s'il se comportait bien, de se faire anoblir. Et d'avoir une meilleure vie. Il était encore petit quand il reçut cette réponse. Mais il comprit.

Par la suite, il se soumit presque de bonne volonté à ces corrections qui n'étaient sommes toutes pas si nombreuses et il grandit élevé comme s'il avait lui-même été un noble héritier.

Il fit sa première magie tardivement. Il avait 13 ans quand elle se manifesta et lui ouvrit un nouveau monde. Il le fit sous les yeux de ses parents, par hasard. Et ces derniers s'empressèrent de le faire rentrer chez eux, s'assurant que personne ne l'ai remarqué. Ils avaient décidé depuis longtemps de vivre comme des moldus, avaient brisé leurs baguettes et espéré toutes ces années que leur fils serait cracmol. Ils lui expliquèrent la situation lui parlant de ce qui arrivait aux sorciers, du sort qu'avait connu ses grands-parents et avait motivé leur décision. Il était assez grand pour comprendre. Ils lui demandèrent de ne plus jamais refaire ça.

Mais la magie du garçon, qui avait mis si longtemps à éclore, ne semblait pas être d'accord. Elle lui échappait de plus en plus souvent et de façon de plus en plus voyante. Ses parents durent se résoudre à l'éduquer. Mais ils lui refusèrent une baguette qui aurait pourtant permis de mieux se canaliser et éviter le drame qui suivit.

Car, à force de maladresse et de magie involontaire, il fallut bien que quelqu'un le voit un jour. Et se fut le fils du Duc avec qui il avait grandi. Ce dernier le dénonça sans une once de remord. Godric courut chez ses parents pour les avertir. Et ces derniers lui ordonnèrent de partir. Ils lui constituèrent en quelques secondes un baluchon avec des vêtements, un peu de nourriture et toutes leurs économies. Il protesta, ils insistèrent. Son père lui ordonna de prendre son cheval.

Ils se montrèrent si pressant qu'il s'exécuta. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il le fit. Il leur fit promettre de le rejoindre plus tard. Ils promirent.

Ils ne vinrent jamais.

Godric apprit ce qu'il s'était passé par les rumeurs. Le Duc avait envoyé sa garde l'arrêter, sans doute fou furieux qu'un sorcier ait été auprès de son fils durant des années. Il n'avait pas été là. Alors c'était ses parents qui avaient été arrêtés. Accusés d'avoir laissé fuir un démon. Et brûlés vifs. Le Duc fit tuer l'un de ses plus anciens amis et sa femme sans aucun remord. La peur des sorciers justifiait tout à une époque.

La nouvelle anéantit Godric. Il erra à travers la campagne durant des mois. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus un sou, qu'il ait dû vendre son cheval et qu'il se retrouve à mendier pour pouvoir manger. Être élevé comme un héritier de la noblesse ne lui avait jamais appris à se débrouiller seul. Mais il s'en serait sorti si la culpabilité ne l'avait pas rongé.

Il y pensait nuit et jours. A sa faiblesse. Sa maudite magie qui avait tué ses parents parce qu'il avait été incapable de la maîtriser. Maudite magie qui ne se manifesta plus après cette tragédie. Il avait beau essayer, ça ne marchait plus. Il en aurait pourtant eu besoin.

Il serait sans doute mort s'il n'avait pas un jour été ramassé par un sorcier. C'était un homme entre deux âges qui vivait isolé dans une forêt. Il n'aimait pas les gens. Ce ne fut pas le fait qu'un garçon si jeune soit recroquevillé sur le bas côté d'une route boueuse qui l'interpella. Combien de fois avait –il déjà vu ça ? Non. C'était le potentiel magique qui bouillonnait en lui. Cette magie sauvage, puissante qui était enfermée. Le sorcier le sentait douloureusement dans sa chaire et savait que si personne ne le prenait en charge cela conduirait à une catastrophe.

Alors il l'emmena avec lui. Il le soigna car Godric était malade par-dessus le marcher. Dans son corps et dans sa tête. Quand le jeune homme comprit ce qu'il s'était passé, il lui dit qu'il aurait mieux faire de le laisser crever au bord de cette route. Que c'était tout ce qu'il méritait.

Le sorcier l'ignora. Et il le soigna. En silence. Il ne parlait simplement pas. Et le silence, le fait d'avoir un lit, trois repas par jour et un peu de compagnie vinrent peu à peu à bout de l'adolescent torturé qu'il était devenu. Il se confia un soir au coin du feu. D'une petite voix. Il avait tué ses parents. Il était un meurtrier.

Et l'homme ouvrit alors la bouche pour la première fois. Il avait une voix grave et douce. Il lui fit voir la situation autrement. Ses parents savaient ce qui allait se passer et ils s'étaient sacrifiés pour qu'il vive. Pour le sauver. Parce que s'ils étaient tous partis jamais personne n'aurait cessé de les poursuivre. Par ce geste, ils avaient mis à l'abri la chose la plus précieuse qu'ils possédaient : leur fils. La culpabilité ne disparut jamais totalement. Mais elle fut en partie emportée par les larmes qui coulèrent sur les joues de Godric ce soir là.

Son bienfaiteur s'appelait Grégoire. Simplement Grégoire. Il vivait isolé dans les bois avec quelques poules, vaches, moutons et cochons, sans rendre de comptes à qui que se soit. Il parlait peu et jamais pour dire une chose inutile. Il aimait passer de longues heures assit au milieu des bois et Godric se demandait souvent ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver de fascinant à cet immobilisme. Grégoire lui dit qu'il y avait plus de choses à voir dans cette forêt que dans le monde entier. Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Grégoire lui fabriqua de ses mains une baguette. Il lui enseigna la magie pendant plusieurs années. Il supporta sans broncher les frasques du jeune Godric qui avait retrouvé toute son espièglerie. La seule fois où il s'énerva fut un jour où le jeune homme s'aventura à aller chasser un dragon qui s'était posé près de leur forêt pour y faire un petit somme avant de repartir. Il n'embêtait personne mais le garçon avait appris combien ces créatures étaient dangereuses et il pensait qu'il était de son devoir de la chasser loin.

Il échappa in extremis à une mort peu envisageable. Quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas de taille, il s'enfuit, mais l'animal qui était de très mauvaise humeur après avoir été réveillé le poursuivit jusqu'à ce que Grégoire intervienne et apaise la bête en lui offrant une vache. Ce jour là, Godric apprit à ses dépens qu'on ne titillait pas un dragon qui dort.

Puis, un jour, sans prévenir, son protecteur le jeta dehors. Il lui dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien qu'il puisse faire pour lui et qu'il fallait qu'il retourne dans le monde qui était le sien. Godric le supplia de le garder, promit monts et merveilles, mais il n'obtient qu'un ferme refus et dut se résigner.

Il avait peur. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter cet homme qui l'avait sauvé et cette forêt qui l'avait protégé de beaucoup de choses. Il n'eut pas le choix.

Quand Godric revînt dans le monde où il avait été élevé, il avait changé. Il était devenu un jeune homme de 18 ans solide avec une crinière mordorée à en faire pâlir de jalousie les femmes. Il porta toute sa vie une barbe de crainte que quelqu'un qui l'ait connu plus jeune ne l'identifie.

Il voyagea à travers toute l'Angleterre à pied, puis à cheval. Il découvrit qu'il n'était pas le seul enfant à avoir dû fuir à cause de ses pouvoirs. Se fut de sa propre expérience et des visages défaits de ces enfants que naquit l'idée d'une école. Une école où toute personne pourrait trouver un refuge, un enseignement et un avenir meilleur.

L'idée germa dans sa tête. Et elle devînt une obsession. Il y pensait jour et nuit. Il devînt Chevalier auprès d'un Seigneur qu'il savait être sorcier, Grégoire le lui ayant dit. Il reprit le maniement de l'épée et devînt le meilleur duelliste de son époque alors qu'il n'avait pas encore 20 ans. Oui, Godric Gryffondor était surdoué pour les duels qu'ils soient magiques ou pas. Il se fit forger une épée rutilante et sertie de rubis par les Gobelins avec laquelle il abattit un dragon qui, cette fois, menaçait les terres de son Seigneur au lieu d'être simplement endormit. Cet acte de bravoure lui apporta gloire et renom. Peu nombreux étaient ceux qui partaient abattre un dragon et en revenaient vivants.

Il parla de son Grand Projet à de nombreuses personnes. Mais on ne le prit au sérieux. On le voyait comme un jeune illuminé. Un idéaliste qui périrait dans un caniveau, dépassé par ses ambitions. Ils ne se rendirent jamais compte que tous les rires qu'il entendit ne firent que raffermir sa volonté. Les sorciers ne voulaient pas s'occuper des enfants nés de parents sans magie ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Lui, il le ferait !

Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'arriverait à rien seul. Il essaya de recruter des partenaires au cours de l'un des Conseil se tenant à Londres. Son plus grand succès de l'année fut sa rencontre avec Salazar Serpentard. Il était plus jeune que lui, mais son intelligence aiguë, sa froide logique calculatrice et ses dons pour la magie en faisaient un allié précieux. Les deux hommes se complétaient dans leur façon de penser et d'agir. Et le calme dont faisait preuve le jeune Serpentard lui rappelait un peu Grégoire.

Il fit la connaissance de Serdaigle par hasard. Il attendait Salazar comme tous les soirs et ce dernier était en retard. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de parler du Grand Projet autours d'un jeu d'échec. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'on vienne s'asseoir face à lui. Une personne encapuchonnée qu'il devina être une femme à la vue de la fine main et de la bague glissée à son index. Néanmoins curieux, il joua le jeu. Et perdit plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais perdu. Pourtant Salazar était particulièrement retord aux échecs.

Quand son camarade finit pas arriver et trouva le plateau de jeu encore en place de la partie précédente, il fit remarquer à Gryffondor que la personne qui venait de le battre était sans doute un véritable génie. Et le plus âgé chercha cette femme jours et nuits jusqu'à la retrouver et réussir à la convaincre de l'aider. Parce que personne ne refusait à Godric Gryffondor ce qu'il voulait.

S'il avait trouvé ses deux premiers collaborateurs par hasard, se fut tout à fait intentionnellement qu'il se rendit dans le Pays de Galle afin de trouver l'extraordinaire sorcière dont on vantait les qualités aux quatre vents. Ce n'était pas évident pour le premier venu, mais lui il comprit parfaitement que cette personne allait être la dernière pièce de son puzzle. Il n'eut pas tord.

Il rencontra celle qui allait devenir sa femme alors qu'il revenait à Londres après avoir parlé à Poufsouffle pour la première fois. Il s'agissait d'une femme mince et grande. Elle avait des habits sales, les pieds nus et les cheveux emmêlés. Elle lui barra le chemin, et il dut tirer sur les rênes de sa monture en catastrophe pour ne pas la renverser.

Et là, la femme tira un poignard de sa ceinture et le défia en duel. Il lui rit au nez et tenta de l'éviter. Elle frôla son cheval du bout des doigts et sa monture le jeta soudainement à terre, ce qui réussit à énerver l'homme. Elle le défia à nouveau, disant que l'enjeu serait sa bourse. Si elle gagnait, il la lui donnait. Il lui demanda ce qu'il avait à y gagner lui. Il ne faisait aucun doute à ses yeux qu'il allait l'emporter : personne ne l'avait jamais défait. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire froid qu'il n'avait absolument aucune chance de gagner. Elle réussit à le vexer suffisamment pour qu'il participe à cette mascarade.

Pourtant, elle gagna. Elle gagna alors qu'elle était une femme qui marchait pieds nus et n'avait qu'un poignard comme arme face à son épée rutilante. Elle gagna, prit son argent et piétina allègrement son ego. Avant de disparaître. Il n'eut de cesse de la chercher. Il finit par lui mettre la main dessus au détour d'une taverne moldue où elle l'attendait vraisemblablement. Elle lui avait déjà commandé une boisson et c'était exactement celle qu'il aurait lui-même choisi. Elle s'appelait Hazel et il mit un moment à découvrir ce qu'elle cachait. Elle finit par avoir pitié de lui après quelques semaines et lui avoua être voyante.

Son Grand Projet lui sortit un tant sois peu de la tête face à cette ravissante jeune femme qui pérégrinait dans toute l'Angleterre pour détrousser les riches et donner les sous aux plus démunis, souvent aux enfants laissés à la rue. Il la prit pour une sorcière sans foyer durant des semaines jusqu'à ce qu'elle le conduise au bord d'une falaise devant la demeure qui servit par la suite de modèle à Gryffondor pour la construction de son école. Il tomba de haut en comprenant que celle qu'il avait pris pour une mendiante était en faite une riche héritière d'une lignée sorcière obscure dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Installé dans cette demeure aux allures de palais, il apprit que la famille d'Hazel était très étendue mais que ces derniers préféraient vivre en nomade la plupart du temps et ne revenaient à la maison que rarement. Godric ne le sut jamais, mais Grégoire, le sorcier qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, venait de cette famille là.

Ils se marièrent peu après. Il s'installa à Poudlard une fois le château terminé et elle continua à disparaître des mois sur les routes d'Angleterre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop vieille pour ça. Ils eurent ensemble trois garçons et une fille. La moitié d'entre eux prit le nom de leur père et l'autre moitié celui de leur mère puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux Héritiers et qu'il était impensable que l'un de leurs noms disparaisse.

Quand Poudlard ouvrit ses portes, Gryffondor ressentit une joie sans borne. Il allait pouvoir sauver des dizaines d'enfants de sorts terribles. Il fut le premier directeur de l'école et comprit assez vite l'exigence de la charge. L'administratif fut son calvaire jusqu'à ce qu'il passe le flambeau au fils de Poufsouffle.

Il enseigna les potions, les duels et la botanique. Il instaura un tournoi inter-Maison même si à l'époque le Quidditch n'en était pas l'objet : les balais coûtaient bien trop chers. Il proposa à sa femme d'enseigner la divination à la place de Serdaigle puisqu'elle était bien plus douée. La concernée déclina sachant pertinemment que la Fondatrice ne supportait pas que qui que se soit la surpasse d'un point de vu intellectuel. Et elle préférait vivre sur les routes que rester toute l'année coincée dans une salle de classe.

Gryffondor était un éternel optimiste. Il voyait les failles chez les personnes l'entourant mais il préférait se dire que ça ne poserait pas de problèmes si chacun y mettait du sien. Ou plutôt si chacun l'écoutait.

Il balaya ainsi les objections de Poufsouffle à propos de la séparation des Maisons. Lui trouvait ça plus amusant d'opposer leurs protégés. Il lui était inconcevable que les enfants n'apprécient pas cela. Il perdit quelques élèves incapables de vivre dans cette perpétuelle recherche de conflit. Poufsouffle s'opposa au tournoi inter-Maison jusqu'à sa mort. Pas parce que ses élèves étaient les plus mauvais mais parce qu'elle refusait de leur inculquer la victoire à tout prix.

Il refusa d'écouter les arguments de Serpentard par rapport aux Nés-Moldus. Il refusa de l'écouter et de faire un compromis. Pourtant, Serpentard n'avait pas totalement tord. Les Nés-moldus n'étaient pas comme les Nés-Sorciers. Il leur manquait les fondements de toute éducation sorcière et il aurait fallu qu'un cours leur soit dédié afin qu'ils les apprennent. Gryffondor refusa de faire une différence entre les sorciers de différentes origines. Pourtant, les Nés-Moldus se seraient bien mieux adaptés à leur nouvel environnement qui pouvait parfois être terrifiant.

Il ignora les recherches de Serdaigle. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas intelligent, au contraire, mais simplement qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de fascinant à courir toute sa vie après ce qu'il appelait des chimères. Autant courir après les vraies chimères en poil, en chair et en croc. Pourtant, se fut elle qui révolutionna la vision que les gens avaient de la magie et contribua à diffuser cette nouvelle approche chez les sorciers.

Cela dit, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'apprécier chacun de ses trois collègues et d'admettre l'absolue nécessité de leur soutient dans son projet.

La défection de Serpentard qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami laissa des traces. Il ne comprit jamais qu'il en avait été le principal acteur. Que son impulsivité à dégainer sa baguette pour résoudre ses problèmes avait provoqué leur chute et toutes les conséquences annexes. La Chambre des Secrets et toutes les morts qui suivirent.

Ce qui l'histoire a oublié, c'est que Gryffondor avait autant de responsabilité que Serpentard dans la mort de tous ces élèves.

Gryffondor vécut toute sa vie à l'école à enseigner à tous ces enfants afin que son histoire ne se reproduise plus jamais. Il était fier de son initiative et persuadé à raison que la consécration de sa vie perdurerait à travers les siècles. Certes, il fut un directeur plus intéressé par les duels que par les problèmes administratifs qu'il confiait le plus souvent à ses deux collègues féminines. Mais il aimait profondément chacun des enfants qu'il accueillait entre ces murs qu'importe leur origine et leur caractère.

Il aurait voulut avoir trente ans toute sa vie. Défier les sorciers à travers les siècles, voir sa descendance prospérer et son école briller à travers le monde entier. Mais il n'était qu'un homme. Arriva un jour où il ne put plus soulever son épée rutilante. Puis celui où monter à cheval devint impossible. Il s'agaçait à chaque faiblesse, refusait de céder. Il devînt extrêmement grincheux en vieillissant.

Il finit par mourir après s'être désespérément accroché à la vie pendant des années. Sa femme, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Serdaigle étaient déjà morts depuis longtemps. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle il lutta contre la Mort. Il regretta que sa vie ait été si courte. Il fut le seul des quatre Fondateurs à être enterré à Poudlard même, dans un lieu dont la localisation fut oubliée au fil du temps.

Mais Gryffondor était toujours là, même des siècles après, à veiller sur son château et sur tous les élèves qui y défilèrent.

Ce que l'Histoire retiendra de Gryffondor ? L'image d'un chevalier puissant, brave, honnête et droit. On l'anoblit, oubliant que s'étaient ses origines modestes et sa vie de sorcier pourchassé par les moldus qui avaient donné naissance à son Grande Projet. On occulta également son impulsivité et on nia son implication dans la création de la Chambre des Secrets. Oubli intentionnel ou simple mégarde ? Gryffondor proposerait un duel pour régler le litige.

* * *

 _C'est déjà la fin de cette fiction ! J'espère que vous l'avez appréciée ! Personnellement, j'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !_

 _Autrement, je vous retrouve sans faute le 19 Décembre pour la publication de la dernière partie de l'histoire de Crystall notre Poufsouffle bien aimée ;) D'ici là, j'aurais passé mon concours et je pourrais à nouveau consacrer une partie de mon temps à l'écriture._

 _Sengetsu_


End file.
